


Dance With Me

by Tiny_Rick



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds BAU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Spencer Reid, Autistic Spencer Reid, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Autistic Character, Drama, F/M, Fluff, I jus want Spencer to be happy, I'm gona try to post one chapter a week, I've been really depressed and not able to create but I finally wrote something!, Maeve lives au, Romance, ch 1 is shorter than I wanted but the next ones will be better and longer I promise, one shots, please comment and let me know what you think!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Rick/pseuds/Tiny_Rick
Summary: A collection of Spencer ReidxMaeve Donovan one-shots! Set in a au where Maeve survives and works for the FBI close to the BAU. Some are fun and fluffy and others might be a little sad, but sweet little Spencer find love and is happyAll set in chronological order too! It follows their relationship!





	1. Dance with me

Spencer rubbed his arm and his eyes scanned the entire gala. There were a lot of people here, he didn’t fare too well with large crowds of mostly strangers. In the small venue he quickly counted eighty-six people and fidgeted in his chair. That didn’t include those out of eyesight in other rooms or out on the porch. He should have brought a book or something to take his mind off of the party around him. What was he doing here? He had work to do tonight. Why did he come here?

“Do you wanna dance?” Reid’s head shot up when he heard a melodic voice from just above him. He swallowed hard when Maeve smiled warmly. 

Oh right, _she_ was why he came here.

“Come on, Spence.” She laughed light-heartedly and took his hand, trying to get him to stand and lead him to the center of the gala where the rest of the team and guests chatted, danced and enjoyed themselves. 

“Oh… n-no I…” Spencer just cut himself off with a half-hearted, nervous laugh and wiggled his fingers from her grasp. “Y-you go have fun.” He tried. Maeve just gave him a bit of a look, this time taking both his hands.

“Come on and dance with me.” She grinned much bigger, laughing a bit at his jumpines. This time she held both of his hands in hers and Spencer couldn’t help but look at her.

“I really can’t I…” Ried felt himself growing more and more nervous. Maeve kept looking at him with beautiful eyes and it made his heart pound. 

“I was so excited that you decided to come here, and I haven’t seen you all night.” She started. “What’s going on?” Maeve asked, not letting his hands go and pulling him towards her.

“I-I wanna dance with you…” He assured quickly, then looked away bashfully. “I can’t dance though, I’ve never…” Spencer stopped and shook his head, hoping to collect his thoughts. He always had things to say, he always knew what to say. He had a fact relevant to the situation at hand, always. But then Maeve would just look at him, and every single fact he thought he knew flew away, every single part of his brain stopped working and it became impossible to focus on anything.

Anything except her.

“I can’t dance either.” Maeve giggled and managed to get Spencer to follow her out to the dance floor, where they were surrounded by other guests clad in formal attire. Maeve laced her fingers in his and then placed his other hand on her waist. Reid’s breath hitched and he tried to get his heartbeat under control. “Come on Spence, I’ll lead.” She offered. Reid smiled a little and let himself get a little bit closer. The two began to step with each other and sway from side to side. Soon Maeve moved closer and put her head on Spencer’s shoulder. Reid felt his entire face flush red as Maeve held him much closer, bringing her hand up to touch his hair.

“Thank you… for coming with me tonight.” Spencer finally started, unsure of what to say. Maeve smiled and he felt her give his hand a light squeeze.

“I wanna be here.” She assured, looking up at him and smiling. Spencer blushed a bit more and Maeve brought his hand up to her face to kiss his fingers. The idea of not knowing anything was foreign to Reid, but right now he truly could not process or remember a single thing. Every fact, profile or case was gone from his head and he couldn’t focus enough to recall them. The only thing he could focus on, the only thing he couldn’t tear his focus _away_ from, was the way she kept looking up at him. And the string lights on the gala ceiling, reflecting on her hair and in her eyes.

The most beautiful girl in the world was here, dancing with him.

Part of him kept screaming to himself about all the different ways he could mess this up or it could go poorly. And every reason she shouldn’t like him swam around his head and should have made him question every step the couple took. But for once in his life Reid found it impossible to listen to his head.

“What are you thinking about?” Maeve asked, taking him off guard. “I can hear the computer fan in your brain spinning.” She joked. Reid laughed atony bit and shook his head.

“For the first time, actually I can’t think of anything.” He blurted out before thinking. Reid then looked away, embarrassed and became very focused on his own shoes. But that only lasted a second, before his eyes trailed up back to her, the way her hair fell over her shoulder, how she closed her eye when she laughed every single part of her was mesmerizing.

The song slowed to a stop and most of the gala attendants clapped for the band. The sudden noise shocked Spencer out of his daze and he made a move to pull away. But before he could Maeve bounced on her toes and gave him a fast kiss. “Thank you for the dance, Dr. Reid.” She spoke in a joking tone and pulled away from him. Spencer stayed frozen, unsure of how to process this all at once as Maeve turned around and greeted a friend. Reid just stayed where she left him, his face gradually becoming redder and redder before he shook himself out of it and quickly looked down. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like it might pop out of his chest, his face burned and he was so nervous that his whole body shook and he felt queasy. He couldn’t move his legs and it was becoming hard to breath. And it was the best feeling he’d ever felt.

Reid couldn’t stop the giant grin that quickly spread across his face. Maeve turned around to see why the doctor had stayed back. Spencer quickly looked down once again and put his hand over his mouth. “I… I’m… I gonna uhhh….” He began to stumble backwards before composing himself. “I’m going to g-get us something to drink I’ll uhm.. B-be right back.” He managed to force out before spinning on his heel and walking away quickly, keeping his head down so nobody could see his uncontrollable smile.

Maeve smiled herself as she watched him stumble across the party, tripping on a chair before catching his balance and hurrying off.


	2. The book and the pendulum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Maeve have their first official date! I'm not smart, I'm just some college kid who studies cinematography so I tried to make these smarties sound as accurate as possible but I have limited knowledge haha I'm so sorry

“But what induces the most fear is the soundtrack.” Spencer continued he and Maeve’s conversation as they left the elevator. “The opening of The Shining is widely recognized as one of the most ominous scenes of the early eighties. But take away the music and the scenery isn’t at all scary, it’s quite beautiful in fact.”

“Well put any scene to opposite music and it changes the entire mood.” Maeve agreed, she then laughed and swirled her coffee a little bit. “It’s like sticking the classic Poltergeist scene over a Madonna song.” She suggested, smiling before taking a sip. This made Spencer laugh and he turned to face her.

“That's a horror movie I wouldn’t see.” He smiled before stopping at the glass door of his office.

“Either way,” Maeve began “I’m really excited to go with you tonight.” She assured. The two stood there for a moment, looking up at each other before bashfully looking back down at their respective coffee cups. “So… this is you.” Maeve began, looking in at the BAU office. Spencer nodded and rocked on his heels.

“Yeah… and that’s you…” He spoke nervously and looked at the forensic geneticist’s office across the hall. “So um… I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah, of course. I’m really excited.” Maeve assured, before beginning to walk to her own office. Before she went in she turned and waved again. “Bye, I-I’ll see you tonight.” She repeated. Spencer smiled and waved as well.

“Bye!” He spoke a little too excitedly at first blushing when it made Maeve laugh lightly. “I… I’ll see you tonight.” Spencer repeated for the third time. But instead of parting ways at the ‘bye’ the two kept waving at each other and exchanging smiles. For the first time in his life, work was the last place Reid wanted to be right now. He wanted to stay where he could see her, and be near her. And so did Maeve.

“Bye.” Maeve said for her fourth time, and what seemed like Reid’s sixth.

“Reid, everyone’s waiting.” A voice cut in between the two. Spencer was so caught up that he jumped a bit a turned to see Morgan giving him a curious look, holding the door open. Reid flushed red and quickly made his way into the office, both he and Maeve giving a shy wave one last time before disappearing from sight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maeve looked down the street both ways as she waited outside the movie theatre. She checked her watch for what felt like the millionth time, but only a minute has passed. Spencer wasn’t even late, she had showed up over half an hour early due to nerves. But her fidgeting was cut off when a voice came from her right. “Hey! I got you a coffee.” Spencer spoke up. Maeve grinned and whirled around to greet him.

“Thanks, Spence.” She smiled and took the cup he handed out to her. Before she pulled away she gave his hand a light squeeze and Reid nervously brushed his hair away.

“I didn't keep you waiting, did I?” He asked concerned. Maeve quickly shook her head.

“Oh no, no, no, of course not. We’re both actually pretty early.” Maeve admitted. Reid laughed a little bit and nodded, he had shown up early for the very same unspoken reason. “What time does the first movie start?” Maeve asked.

“Not until eight.” Reid confessed, feeling silly for standing outside the theatre at seven-thirty. Spencer seemed to be wrestling with his thoughts for a moment before gathering the courage to speak up. “I got you something.” He finally spoke quickly. Maeve looked up at him with a smile and Reid handed her a book tied up with a ribbon. “I probably should have wrapped it better or-or put it in a bag or something the ribbon isn’t really-”

“No, no. It’s perfect.” Maeve assured. “The Dark Carousel by Katy Towell.” She read out loud. “I don’t know her work.” Maeve began to flip through the book and Spencer rubbed his upper arm looking for her reaction. But something about her was so hard to profile. At first he thought it was because she was just the most extraordinary person in the world, and unlike anyone or thing he’s studied. Which he still believed was true. But the truer reason was he was simply distracted. He could hardly look at her and think clearly, let alone put together a profile. He had no reason to profile her. He trusted her.

“I was going to get you another Thomas Moore book but I know you already have all his work.” Spencer grinned a little. Not only was she the most extraordinary, but she was the smartest person he’d even been able to speak to. “But Katy Towell actually started as a short film animator, she writes short stories most of which are horror. I thought you’d like it because the movies.” Spencer explained, glancing up at the poster for the horror movie marathon night at the theatre.

“I love it.” Maeve spoke quietly, with a small genuine smile painted across her face. Her eyes were sparkling as she skimmed the pages, able to read half of the first page in just those few seconds. Maeve shook herself out of her small daze before looking up at Spencer. “I actually got something for you too, I-I didn’t think you’d get me something so nice I wish I had put some more thought into it.” She blushed, feeling guilty. But any insecurity melted away when she saw how genuinely touched he seemed. Maeve handed him a tiny bag and began to nervously play with her hair.

“I actually saw one of the movies they’re showing tonight, it’s one of my favorites I’m so excited for you to see it.” She began. “I won’t give anything away, but it’s about a psychic and she uses a pendulum to speak to the other side.” Maeve tried to be vague, not wanting to spoil the twist about the psychic. Reid felt his smile grow more as he pulled a small pendulum out of the bag. “I saw these in the city, the shopkeep made them out of different kinds of stones for different meanings and powers.” She rapidly explained. “I was hoping you’d like the movie as much as I do.” She giggled.

“I will.” Reid didn’t need to think about that, he already knew it true. “I love it so much, thank you Maeve.” He smiled at her. “Is this Rose Quartz?” He asked. Maeve nodded excitedly.

“Yes! You know your stones.” She laughed. “I couldn’t decide which one you would like more so I went off of meaning, rose quartz is kind and compassionate. It’s actually commonly known as the love stone…” She trailed off when she said that and Spencer blushed deeply, holding the pendulum in his hand.

Mave waited a moment before moving forward and pulling Spencer into a hug, he was caught off guard at first. Normally this would bother him, if it was literally anyone else it would bother him. A sudden hug was something that made him anxious, he didn’t even like shaking hands. But Maeve was warm. And the way she held him made him feel safe. She wasn’t too close and it didn’t feel like his skin was shaking. Reid smiled a bit and held her back, pulling her a little bit closer.

The coupled stayed there for a little while, holding each other close, not even noticing as the line of people began to fill into the theatre as time ticked on. “We should… go grab some seats.” Maeve spoke up, pulling away first. Part of Spencer wanted to pull her back in, but he pulled back and moved his hands to hold hers. He found it hard to speak, none of the words sounded right to say, so Spencer gave her the warmest smile her could and held her hand, moving into the theatre together.


	3. Author's note

Quick author's note! If any of you have a request for a Maeve/Reid oneshot to put in this series, put it in the comments of this chapter! I can't promise I will write all of them but I love hearing ideas and creating for readers!


	4. Family affairs Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is actually going to be a two-shot of Spencer meeting Maeve's family! I hope you guys like the way I set up the dynamic I wanted to make a feel-good happy story! I worked really hard on this one! Please let me know what you think and enjoy the story!!! I love you!

“Maeve!” an excited voice called out as soon as she and Spencer got out of the car. Maeve turned around and smiled big opening her arms and hugging the young girl close. “I can’t believe you came here!” She grinned.

“I missed you.” Maeve started, before pulling away with a grin. “Mila, this is Spencer.” She introduced. “He’s the one I told you guys about.” Maeve added. Mila looked like she couldn’t have been older than fifteen, short curly hair and overalls.

“Hi Mila.” Spencer waved and tried to put on a smile. But this entire trip had him on edge with anxiety. “I hope Maeve didn’t say anything too bad about me.” He tried with a small laugh to lighten the tension only he had.

“Everyone’s waiting inside, mom’s gonna be so happy to see you! I think she even made a cake! I fricken’ love cake!” Mila started speaking quickly and a little too loud. Before Maeve or Spencer could offer to help she was dragging both their duffel bags across the lawn.

“Mila, we can get those.” Maeve started with a laugh, but Mila shook her head.

“No, no, I got it. You bring your boyfriend inside Lucy wants to meet him.” She assured, bouncing with excitement. “Come on! Come on!” She urged, giving Maeve a small shove and running across the lawn with both bags. Maeve shook her head and turned to Spencer.

“Sorry she’s a little high energy.” She began.

“No, don’t apologize, she seems really sweet.” Reid assured, laughing when he saw the young girl struggle with both bags and refuse help for a second time.

“I got ‘em! I’ll bring ‘em upstairs!” They heard her call before entering the mudroom of the house. As soon as they were through the door Maeve got wrapped up in a hug by a girl who looked very similar to her, but with hair dyed a midnight blue.

“Lucy.” Spencer deduced before he could stop himself. Lucy looked up at him and grinned. “I just… Maeve has told me all about you guys and I assumed there would only be one with blue hair.” He tried, blushing a little bit. He felt so nervous to be here, like every word he said might be wrong. But Lucy laughed and nodded.

“Thank you for noticing.” She flipped her hair in a comedic way and looked at Maeve once again. “Oh look at you! I’ve missed you so much. Look at both of you!” She smiled and took a step back, looking at Spencer and Maeve together. “Well come on in everyone’s been so excited to see you both.” She led the couple into the kitchen where there was an array of Maeve’s family members chatting and laughing. “Spencer, you already met Mila, she’s the youngest out of the three of us.” Lucy pointed to the youngest sister still pulling the bags up the steep stairs.

“Maeve actually told me about all of you! Mila is Maeve’s younger sister, and you Lucy are her older fraternal twin by two minutes and forty-six seconds.” Spencer recalled. The rest of the family at the table seemed to be entertained by his memory-based party trick.

“So you were telling the truth when you said he remembered everything.” an older woman asked laughing.

“Technically an eidetic memory applies to everything I’ve seen or read.” Spencer started. “But everything that Maeve says I can’t seem to…” Reid quicky trailed off and his face flushed red.

“Did she tell you about me?” A young boy asked. Spencer laughed as the six year old boy climbed on a chair next to him to stand at the same height.

“Of course. You’re Maeve’s nephew, Cliff. Lucy’s son.” He recalled. “Maeve told me you’re in first grade.”

“Ha!” The boy clapped victoriously. “You’re wrong, I’m in second grand, my last day of first grade was three days ago.” Cliff bragged and crossed his arms, earning a laugh from most of the room. Spencer laughed as well and nodded.

“Of course Cliff, I am truly sorry.” Reid spoke. Cliff thought for a moment before accepting the apology, once again causing a majority of the room to laugh. Mila was back downstairs at this point. She bumped the chair Cliff was standing on and caught him before he fell, putting the smaller-than-average boy on her shoulders. The two seemed to get along well, Cliff laughed as Mila held him up tall enough that he could look Spencer at eye level.

“I told you he remembers  _ almost  _ everything.” Maeve teased, giving Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek. He flushed a little bit and played with his thumbs as she slipped her hand around his. “Where’s mom?” Maeve asked, looking over at Lucy.

“Norah left for the grocery store for dinner.” Maeve’s father responded for her. “She wants everything about tonight to be perfect.” He teased his absent wife and continued his job of preparing the food. “So Spencer, I’m sure Maeve mentioned, I’m Dave.” He smiled, skipping the handshake because he was wrists deep in a stirfry, that actually made Reid feel a little more at ease.

“Of course she mentioned you.” He nodded. Dave began motioning to the others at the dinner table, chatting lively.

“Melony!” He called, and a blonde woman looked up. “That’s my sister in law, Melony, Maeve told you the whole family would be here?” He asked. Reid nodded, that was really the only reason they found it important to hurry to Wichita to see Maeve’s parents. “Melony do me a favor and take over here?” He asked. Melony agreed and took his place at the stove so Dave could hug his daughter. After he pulled away he saw Mila was playing with Cliff in the living room, he was busy showing her all of his action figures. “You two follow me.” Dave motioned the couple into the next room.

“What’s up, dad?” Maeve asked a little confused.

“So our little girl is Virginia.” He started. Maeve’s eyes lit up.

“Mila got into the vocational school?” She asked. Dave nodded and Maeve clapped her hands. “Oh my god! Spence,” she started, turning to face him “Mila heard of this this boarding school in Virginia that specializes in FBI training, it’s all she's ever wanted to do.” Maeve cheered.

“That’s incredible!” Spencer started, truly impressed. “I’ve heard of that school it’s incredible that she got in.” He added. “She must have written an incredible essay, especially if they accept her now, it’s two months past acceptance dates. They must have really wanted her there.”

“Just like her big sister.” Dave smiled, proud of Maeve’s work in forensic genetics for the FBI. “She didn’t think she’d get in, Mila just thinks so lowly of herself. I wish she would stop calling herself stupid all the time… I don’t think it’s as much of a joke as she tries to make it seem.” He continued. “But she doesn’t know yet!” He added. “The letter came in this morning while she was still asleep, we were gonna surprise her after dinner.”

“Write it on a cake.” Spencer spoke again without being able to stop himself then blushed. “It’s just uh… I’ve known her for like ten minutes and she had already stated how much she likes cake so I just thought-”

“It’s perfect!” Dave interrupted him and looked back at Maeve. “You two go pick up a cake. Your mother should be home soon with the rest for dinner, we’ll cook and keep her distracted so she doesn’t notice you slipped out.” He tried. Maeve nodded and Spencer gave a thumbs up. But once Maeve was out the door and Spencer was following, Dave turned him around by the shoulder. “And Spencer, we’re really glad to have you here.” he spoke sincerely, a very soft look in his eyes. Reid just gave him the best smile he could.

“I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Maeve where are you going?” Mila called, seeing her sister leave the house with the boyfriend she had only just brought over. Maeve cursed silently and turned around.

“Mom forgot some stuff at the market I was gonna go grab them so she didn’t have to make two trips.” Maeve lied, knowing that three trips to the store in one day was starting to sound far fetched.

“Can I come with you!?” Mila begged. “I know you have your boyfriend but I need a break from babysitting Cliff.” She groaned. “I love him so much but he’s high maintenance.”

“Does Lucy have him now?” Maeve asked, knowing the kid was not to be left alone. Mila nodded and Spencer looked between the two girls hoping to find a way to help his girlfriend.

“Actually Mila do you mind staying here to help me?” He asked. Mila looked over and Spencer wrung his hands nervously. “Your mom asked Maeve to set up the dining table but she’s running to the store, I said I’d do it to help out but I have no idea where you guys keep everything.” He laughed a little. “It could actually be fun!” He tried, wanting to get to know the people in Maeve’s life as much as he could. Mila smiled at this.

“You wanna hang out with me?” She asked confused, but then cut herself off and mentally kicked herself for saying something pathetic. “Yeah whatever, come on though we should get started.” Mila grabbed Spencer by the hand, pulling him inside before he gave Maeve a wink and she mouthed a thank you.

Mila opened a cupboard inside and took out some plates. “Plates and cups are in here.” She explained. Spencer nodded and started on the cups, setting one in each place Mila put a plate. But Mila seemed to slow down at setting the table and looked at Spencer. “Do you like my sister?” She asked. Spencer nearly dropped the glass he was holding but caught it in time, blushing hard.

“Uhh… y-yeah. I do. A lot.” He seemed to have trouble speaking. Mila just nodded and kept putting plates out. She stuck her tongue out a bit like she was thinking.

“She’s pretty.” Mila stated. “Both my sisters are pretty.” She then added, putting down another plate a little harder than the last ones. “Smart too.” Mila continued, nearly slamming a plate down.

“I think the lot of you are wonderful.” Spencer admitted, not skipping a beat. “I have to tell you I felt so nervous about meeting everyone today but when you came running out so happy, you’re a warm person, Mila. I hope you know that.” he told her.

“Warm?” She asked, giving a confused look. Spencer laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, it means like… welcoming? Sort of.” He thought for a moment. “You make others happy.” He explained. “And that’s something that not enough people do.” Spencer finished. Mila just placed the last plate on the table gently, not making eye contact. “She’s happy to have you, I would be too, I can imagine it must be fun but I’ve actually never had a little sister before.” He stated.

“I never had a big brother.” Mila murmured, but before Spencer could comment on this the girl continued. “I’m happy you’re with Maeve.” Mila said, beginning to set out the silverware. “You’re both sweet.” She laughed. Spencer laughed too.

“Maeve is really sweet, and fun and interesting.” He listed. Mila laughed again and shook her head.

“You sound like she did on the phone talking about you.” She confessed. This made Spencer blush even more and he rubbed his upper arm.

“R-really?” He asked. Mila nodded and he thought for a moment. “What did she say about me?” He asked nervously.

“Are you asking me to gossip about my sister and your girlfriend?” Mila asked. Spencer jumped and waved his hands.

“No! No of course not I was only-”

“Spencer, I’m kidding.” The girl laughed at him. “Wow, she was right about you.” Mila shook her head and Reid calmed down, only to look back up confused.

“Wait, what did she say?”


	5. Family Affairs Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, and sorry if it's too long or short hahaha idk! Ahhh I worked really hard on this I had some trouble motivating group was really tough today, but I hope you guys love it! Please leave a comment if you want to, it would make my day and I'm starting to wonder if I should continue these?? Idk let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

Maeve made her way to the door of her home before stopping when laughter came through. She stood on her tiptoes so she could peek through the window and smiled. Spencer and Mila were sitting at the now-set table, laughing about something. “Penelope has three phones.” Spencer laughed. “She can out-tech anyone.” Reid’s eyes cast up to see Maeve put a finger to her lips and she slipped into the house with the cake, as Reid spoke again simply to keep Mila from turning around so Maeve could sneak into the kitchen unseen. “She also has two tablets on her at all times.”

“I tuck my computer into bed at night.” Mila spoke with a hard face before cracking a smile and making Reid laugh again. “Seriously though she sounds awesome!” Mila jumped from her chair and Reid nodded.

“She’s never gonna believe I met a kid like you, you’re like the cool toughness of Derek Morgan and the genius brand of Penelope Garcia.” He deduced. Mila squinted at him for a minute.

“Did you just call me a genius?” She threw him a look like she was about to bully him relentlessly for saying something stupid. “Aren’t  _ you  _ supposed to be some sort of genius?” She had a harsher tone now. But Spencer only nodded.

“Yeah, you seem to really know a lot about tech, I still own a  _ flip phone _ . And you wired your entire house to your smart phone so you can lock your doors and set off alarms by pressing  _ one  _ button!” Reid exclaimed.

“I like to lock Cliff in and out of his room.” Mila spoke bluntly. Reid laughed lightly and shook his head. 

“I’m used to doing everything the long way, which works for me but… your way is really cool, I wouldn’t even know how to start.” Reid stopped laughing as a very real thought dawned on him. “Oh no, Garcia may try and adopt you.” He warned.

“I’ll get adopted, I don’t care.” Mila rolled her eyes. “Anything to get away from my annoying dad with all his annoying encouragement and stupid positive reinforcement.” She spoke with dripping sarcasm and laughed a bit. “Like shut-up dad! Stop telling me I can do it, I know I can’t.” Mila threw her arms up, laughing a little but this part didn’t sound so funny. Spencer just brushed it off though, deciding he wasn’t close enough to bring it up yet.

“You have a really good dad.” Spencer assured, Mila nodding in agreement. “Pen won’t believe you exist, we should take a picture so I can tell her all about you guys.” Reid suggested. “I don’t normally take pictures and stuff, I’m more of a technophobe.” He kidded. “But she was so excited about this trip for me and she wanted to know all about it.”

“You wanna take a picture with me?” Mila asked, giving him an odd look.

“Y-yeah… I’ve never had a big family before, it’s just been my mother and I for a really long time. And I’m excited.” He admitted this softer. “Maeve actually showed me something last week, she has a whole photo album of all of you guys and the stuff you do together. Morgan called it cheesy, but I really liked it… I’d never seen something like that before I… didn’t even know it was a thing. And I’m supposed to know everything.” He said sarcastically with an eyeroll. Mila laughed. “Siblings seem really great.” Spencer added. “I actually wanted to make an album of my own… our own… don’t tell Maeve though! It’s supposed to be a surprise!” He added.

“Usually it’s only Maeve who takes pictures with me…” Mila mumbled.

“Well not anymore!” Spencer smiled. “Penelope’s gonna be so excited to hear all about you!” He exclaimed before Mila took out her phone.

“Let me take it. I saw the artifact you use to call people on, I swear if Maeve wasn’t being stalked would  _ still  _ have used a payphone?” She asked, making Spencer seriously think and shrug before Mila took a picture of the two of them. “I’ll tag you so you get it! What’s your username?”

“M-my name is Spencer, I thought you knew that.”

“Oh my god…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can I steal my boyfriend?” Maeve asked with a laugh, Mila was showing Spencer how she connected her house to her home.

“Yes, take this nerd away from me, he won’t shut up about Thomas Moore I don’t even know who that is.” She groaned, making Reid laugh.

“I used to read you Thomas Moore all the time.” Maeve reminded.

“Oh yeah, that’s why I always fell asleep so early.” She bit back. Maeve shook her head and took Spencer away gently, leaving Mila to lock Cliff in the bathroom and hearing the young boy knock on the door frightened.

“H-Hello…? Mom it’s happening again!” Reid turned when he heard the child call but Maeve just grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

“Should we help him…?” Reid tried, but before he could speak Maeve cut him off.

“No, no this happens all the time he can climb through the window.” She dismissed, Reid was about to say something else regarding the child, but Maeve showed him the cake. “Okay so I got them to screen the acceptance letter onto her cake! So we bring it out like its no big deal and then she reads it!” She jumped a bit. “What do you think?”

“She’s your sister, you know more.” Spencer assured, but then laughed. “But I think it's great! Everything you do is… great.” He added, feeling his face flush red when the words slipped out. Maeve smiled and wrapped her arms around Spencer, giving him a light kiss that sent his head spinning.

“Thank you, for everything today.” Maeve started. “You were such a mess on our way over.” She giggled, making Spencer blush some more. He had to let Maeve drive after about five minutes, he was so shaken up he nearly crashed into a telephone pole. “But my whole family loves you! And you’ve made Mila so happy… she doesn’t have many friends, it's tough for her she’s… different. People treat her different…” Maeve trailed off and watched her sister through the doorway. “She doesn’t deserve that.” She whispered this part. Spencer put his hand out, pulled it back for a moment, before mustering up the courage he needed to place a hand on her shoulder. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he just gave her a smile that said enough. Maeve sighed happily before collecting him up in her arms. “Thank you.”

Spencer closed his eyes and stayed as close to Maeve as he could. “I’d do anything for you.” He whispered so quietly he wasn’t even sure if she heard. “But seriously we should let your nephew out of the bathroom.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff kept babbling about how the house was haunted, the kid had a little bit of a lisp that made him say ‘ghost’ in the cutest way possible. “It’s the fourth time I couldn’t open a door! I keep getting locked in and out because of the ghosts!” He continued, Mila laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

“Mila, can you assure Cliff that there will be no more ghosts?” Norah asked, putting her spoon down. Maeve and the other girls’ mother had been running around all day, not giving Spencer a proper chance to introduce himself. But each time he spoke up she gave him a polite smile, and then would glance at Maeve, making her daughter laugh. Spencer was kind of unsure about what all these glances and grins were about, but they seemed nice in spirit so he was put at ease.

“Maeve, would you go get the cake your mother picked up?” Dave asked. Maeve grinned and nodded, Mila not paying either of them much mind until Maeve set the dessert down on the table.

“Lucy slide me a piece.” Mila mumbled, not looking up from her phone.   
“Oh for the love of… just get yourself a piece!” Lucy cried, grabbing the kid’s phone from her hands. Mila made a face at her sister pretending to be mad before taking a knife and making a move to cut a piece of cake, but once her mind processed the image on it she stopped.

“Wait what the hell is this…?” She was a little curious, not yet reading the words. The room fell silent, all that was heard was silent whispered of Mila reading the letter. And then she fell silent and put a hand over her mouth. “What… what the hell is this…?” She asked again, taking her hands away from her mouth and folding them together. A giant grin spread across her face and she shook her head, putting her face in her hands, not saying a word. “What the hell is this?” She asked for the third time, her eyes were shiny now.

“That came in this morning.” Dave smiled. Mila just kept shaking her head and folding and unfolding her hands. “Sweetie? Are you okay?”

“Who… why did…?” She couldn’t get a word out.

“Mila, are you crying?” Lucy asked quietly. Mila shook her head, but tears were running down her cheeks. “Come on honey, it’s alright.” Lucy smiled big and put her arm around her little sister, whose shoulders were shaking like she was sobbing. But the smile and brightness in her eyes told a different story.

“Did you read the whole thing?” Norah asked, Mila wasn’t responding, still holding her mouth over her mouth. “Sweetie, you got into the Top Agent program, you’re going to be in the FBI, you’re going to save lives one day.” She told her. Mila was still crying, although every time somebody asked if she was crying she shook her head. “We’re all so proud of you.”

“You did it!” Cliff laughed, pulling himself onto the table. More family members told her congratulations and she only went between nodding and shaking her head.

“Congratulations Mila.” Spencer finally spoke up. Mila put her hands down and threw him a look, smiling and wiping away a tear.

“You knew?” She asked. He only laughed a little and nodded. “Did you all know?” She asked the room. Her family nodded and she kept laughing and wiping tears. “That’s pretty sneaky, y'all were supposed to be my friends.” She burst into another fit of giggles. “Can’t believe the new guy even knew before me.” She nudged Spencer who tried to suppress more laughter.

“You have to promise to come see us in Quantico.” Maeve told her. Mila whipped around and threw her arms around her big sister.

“Of course.” She promised quietly. Mila pulled away and collected herself. “Alright now seriously I wanna eat some cake.” She announced, a few in the room laughed as joyful conversation and more congratulations. Mila went to cut herself the first piece of cake but stopped to reread her letter. Maeve stepped behind her to put a hand on her shoulder and Mila gave her another tight hug. “I’m glad you’re with Spencer. It’s nice having a big brother.” Mila whispered, hearing this made Maeve pull her closer and shut her eyes so tears of joy didn’t slip out. “I like him.” She smiled. “And he  _ really  _ like you.” Mila smirked. Maeve blushed a tiny bit, and glanced up at Spencer, who was nervously-- but successfully answering all her family’s questions.

“Yeah, me too.” She sighed happily.

“So you’re the one my daughter has taken such a liking to.” Norah spoke over Spencer’s shoulder. He turned around quickly and cursed the fact that she had chosen to approach when he was nervously biting on a plastic fork. No matter how wonderful the people at the party were, he still had a little bit of trouble at parties with crowds.

“Mrs. Donovan!” He jumped and shook his head, speaking a bit too loud. “H-hey, hi, hi Mrs. Donovan, it’s so nice to see you, you must be so proud of Mila I’m so happy for her you guys are so-”

“Relax.” Norah laughed and shook her head, making Spencer clear his throat nervously. “I’m not going to berate you for dating my daughter.” She assured. Spencer let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I didn’t realize that’s what I even expected to happen but… thank you.” He gave her a nod. “It really was so wonderful to meet you all.” Reid continued. Norah just gave him a really sentimental smile, in a way he couldn’t place before giving him a too-tight hug. “Oh, okay this is happening now.” Words just came out of his mouth.

“Welcome to the family sweetheart.” Nrah squeezed him and Spencer struggled to breath.

“You’re really strong.” He gasped.


	6. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid always kept his fear of the dark a secret, it was juvenile, irrational and made the genius feel anything but. But there are so many thing you can keep from Maeve, and she wants to be there for him, always. Sorry this chapter is so short! But I worked really hard on it! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment what you think! I love you!

Spencer took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Focus. Just focus. It’s all going to be alright. Nobody was there, the dark couldn’t hurt him, he knew the fear was irrational. But the words he meant to comfort himself with rattled around his head.

_ Nobody was there. _

He was alone. His team wasn’t there for him now. He was vulnerable. Spencer knew better than anyone about the monsters that were out there. And not the monsters he thought were hiding under his bed when he was a little kid. But the real monsters. Like Tobias’ father. And the woman who tried to hurt Maeve.

Spencer felt nausea rise in his stomach when he thought of that night. He had heard the gun go off, both had fallen to the ground and he was sure Maeve was gone. The EMT said if the bullet was a millimeter off, she’d be gone. Spencer had hardly believed it when they told him she was alive. The surgeon had to repeat himself several times.  _ She’s alive. Dr. Reid? Can you hear me?  _ It was so unreal to him. Seeing all the blood, seeing Maeve’s body hit the floor in that cold, dark,  _ dark  _ room. Of course it was dark. When it happened tears fell from his eyes but it was like he went numb. It was so weird, feeling so numb but you couldn’t stop sobbing.

It was getting darker, he couldn’t see. There was nobody in the room, he was sure of it. And that feeling suffocated him. If he screamed nobody could hear, he was all alone. Spencer was trembling now. He felt like he couldn’t breath, people could get him people could hurt him, or worse. People could hurt  _ her. _ This made him go rigid and shake harder. It was so dark. He was scared, he shouldn’t be scared this was stupid. Think. Just think and he’d see there’s no real reason to be scared.

But he couldn’t think, the time he really needed it his brain wouldn’t work. His heart was pounding too fast and his brain kept making him see the faces in the dark. Faces of people who could hurt him, people who could take him away, and nobody who was there for him. Spencer closed his eyes tight. He wasn’t supposed to be terrified of the dark, he was an FBI agent. Stop it! Just stop it get a grip! No, no, no, no it was happening again it was happening all over again and it would keep on happening again and again and agAIN AND AGAIN AND AGA-

“Spence.” A soft voice cut through his rampaging thoughts. Maeve scooted a little closer and collected Spencer up in her arms. It was freezing in the apartment and she was wearing a fuzzy sweater to bed, Reid clung onto it and buried himself in her arms. “You’re trembling.” Maeve whispered. Spencer just moved closer, pulling on her sweater to keep her close. “Shhh, it’s okay, I got you.” She mumbled, kissing the top of his head and holding him tight.

“I...I’m sorry.” Spencer finally forced out, fighting back tears. But it wasn’t working and he continued to sob. “I-I’m so sorry…” He managed. Maeve hushed him and shook her head. She lifted his face up so she could see his eyes, which were red and shiny from crying. He didn’t like it when she saw him like this. But she just gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Maeve whispered, wiping stray tears from his face. “You can’t control it, remember? A phobia is an irrational fear that you can’t control.” She repeated. Maeve pulled him in for another tight hug. “But that doesn’t make it any less real for you.”

“I should be better.” He whimpered. Mave shook her head but he kept holding onto her sleeve. “I should be better I shouldn’t let this bother me I-I-”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Maeve just said again. Spencer shook harder and pulled himself closer to her, tears bubbling from his eyes and staining her sweater, but she didn’t mind right now.

“I-I’m s-so s-so-rry…” His voice was so broken.

“This is not your fault.” Maeve took his face in her hands and make him look at her. “Spence, you didn’t ask for this, you didn’t do this. It’s okay, you’re allowed to be scared, I’m here.” She promised quietly. Spencer broke into another fit of sobs and Maeve hushed him, pulling him as close as possible. “Go on and cry, I’m right here.”

“P-please… please don’t go…” He mumbled. Maeve shook her head and held him tighter, she thought she might have been squishing him, but once she loosened her grip he whimpered and tried to move closer. “Please don’t leave… p-please don’t let go…”

“Never, I’m not gonna let go.” She whispered to him, holding him as close as possible. He was still shaking like a leaf and Maeve just whispered that promise over and over. Soon she felt Spencer stop trembling so violently and his quiet sobs got less and less. Maeve held his hand and kissed his fingertips. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” She swore. “And I’m never gonna leave you alone.”

Soon Reid became limp in her arms and Maeve looked down at him, relieved when she saw he had fallen asleep. Maeve brought him close and laid her head on his, closing her own eyes.

Reid didn’t open his eyes until hours later, his eyes fluttered open to see sunlight streaming in  through the curtains. He stirred a little bit before noticing that he was being held in an iron grip. Maeve still had him pulled close, with her hand resting on his head, feeling his hair in her sleep. His eyes casted up and he watched her sleeping face, lighting up from the sunlight in the room. Spencer just laid there for awhile longer, looking down at her hand that was holding his own. He stayed like this for a moment before hearing the softest voice. “Hey.” Reid looked up to see Maeve smiling down at him, scooting a little so she could look him in the eyes. “How are you feeling?” She asked, worried he’d still be exhausted and frightened. Reid gave her a tiny smile that reassured her and he brought her hand up and squeezed it. But the way he broke eye contact and looked down showed how he felt shameful over what he couldn’t control.

“Spence… you don’t have to be embarrassed.” She already knew what was running through his head.

“I didn’t want you to see that.” He whispered, curling in on himself even more and bowing his head. Maeve lifted his face gently to make him look at her and brushed some of his hair from his face, so she could see his big eyes shining up at her.

“There you are.” Maeve sounded like she was sighing in joy. “Spence… I’m glad I was here. If I hadn’t you'd have been alone. Spencer, I want to be here for you.” She assured.

“I want you here.” Reid started, and no matter how many times she would lift his face his eyes would cast down again. “And I want to be there for you too. But I also want… to be good enough for you.” He said this so quietly, Spencer didn’t even mean for the words to come out, but he just blurted it out and now he felt like he might cry again. But he couldn’t, not now, he had to be stronger.

“Spencer…” Maeve whispered his name. He closed his eyes at hearing her say his name that way, the way that made her sound like she pitied him. “Spencer, you are  _ everything  _ to me.” She spoke seriously. This made Reid look up at her with big eyes, seeing Maeve smile sympathetically, playing with his hair. “You don’t have to be okay all the time, especially not for me. I love you, more than anything. And I love every single part of you, I love that brilliant mind of yours, even though it plays tricks on you. And I love the adorable way you info dump about the things you like even though you think it’s embarrassing and clam up.” Maeve laughed a bit, making Reid blush at hearing this. “Spence, I love you. Everything about you, I love. And even the things that are hard, and difficult to get through, I love you. And I want to be here and help. It’s okay, if it’s not okay. And it won’t make me love you any less.”

Reid looked up at her with big eyes before reaching over to brush away a lock of her hair. He didn’t have anything to say, he could only look at her with as much adoration as a look could have. “I love you too.” He whispered, not knowing what else to say. But Spencer had to make sure Maeve knew he loved her, more than anything. He scooted a little closer and kissed her cheek, resting his head against hers to stay near. “Thank you, Maeve.” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

“You’re tired.” Maeve smiled a little.

“We’re both tired.” Reid corrected, laughing the tiniest bit. He then got a look of guilt for a moment. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” He muttered. Maeve just shook her head and stole another fast kiss, making Spencer laugh a little again and blush.

“I’d rather you share this with me.” She started. “I wanna be here for you.” Maeve told him. Reid just moved closer and held her, closing his eyes tight. He had her hand held securely in his own and he pulled it up to his face. “Spence what are you doing?” Maeve asked with a light laugh. Reid just pulled her closer and buried himself in her fluffy sweater. “You’re being silly.” She laughed.

“I know.” His voice was muffled from her sweater. “I just never ever wanna let you go.”


	7. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ahowell1993 requested a double date fic in the comments! So this is Reid and Maeve on a double date with Hotch and Beth! I hope you guys like it! I really had a fun time writing this one! Let me know what you think! I love you!

Spencer fidgeted nervously in his seat, unable to hold still. He tapped his hands on the wooden chair he was in and kept looking over his shoulder at the entrance to the restaurant. “I-I don’t think they’re showing up. We should just go.” He spoke way to fast. Maeve looked up from the book she brought and shook her head.

“Spence we’ve been here for less than ten minutes.” She assured with a light laugh. “And you and I do have and tendency to be over-early.” Maeve’s glance went back to her book as Reid continued to nervously watch the door. “You said you wanted to do this.” Maeve spoke again. “You even said you were excited!”

“That was before we got here…” Spencer couldn't help but admit. He was nervous, and scared for some reason he couldn’t identify. “I didn’t think a double date would be this nerve wracking.” He mumbled.

“You’re only saying that because your big brain is psyching you out.” Maeve promised. She then closed her book and gave him a sideways look. “I’m nervous too.” She admitted. “You’re my first official boyfriend and this is my first  _ ever  _ double date… Spence, what if we’re doing this wrong?” Maeve all the sudden got a look that matched Spencer’s nerves and he looked up at her fast.

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“Well… what if we see another couple and they’re way different than how we act? And we don’t do the couple things right and they do it perfectly?” She asked, her voice becoming faster with nerves.

“I hadn’t thought of that…” Reid trailed off and the two looked at each other for a long moment. “We should leave before they show up and then tell them we got in a car accident.” He blurted out.   
“A car accident? No they might ask if we’re okay and then we’d have to keep a whole story straight. Let’s tell them you got shot.”

“What!? Maeve that’s WAY more elaborate!” Reid cried. “And what if they ask how or where and wanna see me in the hospital?”

“Okay then we’ll tell them we got violently ill and had to cancel.”

“What if they ask how we’re doing? Or to see us?”

“I don’t know! We could just- Hi, Hotch!” Maeve cut herself off when Hotch and Beth were now seen standing at the table. Spencer nearly jumped from his chair and tried to regain his composure as Beth sat across from him.

“Sorry if we kept you waiting.” Beth started. Maeve and Reid both shook their heads a little too quickly.

“Of course not!” Reid spoke too fast. “We-we kind of tend to be early.” He laughed stiffly and Hotch took a seat across from Maeve, placing his hand on the small of Beth’s back making their chairs move a touch closer to each other. Spencer shifted a little and looked at Maeve, they were on opposite ends of the table. Maybe he should reach out to hold her hand? He did that all the time. But for some reason that idea made him nervous right now. In front of everyone, Hotch and Beth, the restaurant was crowded. Two hundred fifty six people in the dining area sitting, forty nine of which were restaurant staff. Reid estimated about twelve more in the kitchen and back making a total two hundred sixty eight people.

“I can hear the gears in your brain spinning.” Hotch joked lightly. This made Beth laugh a little. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” He continued, catching Reid’s eye.

“Two hundred sixty eight.” Spencer said way to fast and seemingly out of nowhere. The entire group stopped and stared at him with confused looks for a moment, Beth giving him an odd look that made Reid feel like he stuck out. His gaze then cast down, becoming very interested in his menu. “I mean… how are you?” He forced a smile at both Hotch and Beth.

“Fine.” Beth felt like it was the only thing she could say. “So Hotch tells me you two are made for each other. That’s so sweet, how did you meet?” She tried to lighten the mood. But the question was a tough one to ask and answer, making Maeve play with her hands oddly and Reid began to try and count the people outside the restaurant. Seven hundred ninety eight people outside on both sides of the street and the pharmacy across the way. The city was busy tonight.

“We met…” Maeve tried to start to answer. “We met… through my work.” She tried to be vague yet truthful. “I’m a geneticist and he… came to my office.” Maeve cut herself off, not wanting to share Reid’s fear of developing his mother’s illness in the middle of a double date. She thought for a moment. “Just for a headache spell and I treated him and we kept talking.”

Beth seemed to sense how awkward the question made the young couple feel and she backed off. “So you work for the forensic bureau now? That must be exciting.”

“I love it.” Maeve too the chance to lighten the mood. “I work in forensic genetics to identify victims and cause of death. It’s super cool when somebody has a rare birth defect and I get to do all the stats on what chances of them being alive were, and the chances of them being targeted as a victim. The best cases are when I get to work with the BAU, one time this unsub was targeting people with birth defects because he saw them as less than human. It was fascinating.” Maeve smiled big but it quickly melted away when she noticed Beth’s smiled seemed extremely forced.

“That’s so… interesting.” She tried, deciding ‘lovely’ wasn’t the right word. Maeve blushed deeply and looked over at Spencer, who tried to offer her a shy smile. Hotch had put his arm around Beth at some point, making Spencer fidget again. Should he put his arm around Maeve? That was actually something he never did. Was that weird that he never did that?

“Beth, tell us more about yourself.” Reid finally worked up the courage to get the attention off of him and Maeve.

“Well I’m sure Hotch told you two about our little getaway.” Beth grinned at Hotch who smiled big and gave her a kiss on the side of the head. “I wish we could have stayed longer than a week, but the beaches were incredible.” She started.

“I haven’t been to the beach in forever.” Maeve explained. “Did you see any animals?” She asked with an excited smile. This made Spencer smile too, Maeve loved to talk about animals. Especially rare ones, and ones she could identify on sight. One time the two of them saw a vulture, and se spent near hours telling him every way the species evolved and genes that made it unique to the avian family. He loved that about her so much, the passion she had, and the way her face lit up when she was sharing something interesting.

“The dolphins were all along the coast it was beautiful.” Beth shared. “It felt like some kind of fairytale.” She then directed her attention to Hotch, holding his hand. “You really did make that week something incredible, and just for me.” Beth sad this with a touched smile, like she truly didn’t feel he had to do any of that for her, but he did anyway.

“Have the two of you gotten away as a couple yet?” Hotch asked, keeping Beth close. The distance, or more accurately lack of distance, between the two was something Reid couldn’t stop thinking about. That was what couples did, why didn’t he ever do that? Did Maeve want him to do that? Did she think he didn’t like her?

“Actually yes!” Maeve started joyfully. “Spence and I went to go get dinner last week in a new city after the case ended. We had a two nights before we had to fly back.”

“I was thinking something, not work related.” Beth started. But Maeve shook her head.

“Oh it wasn’t!” Maeve assured. “The case ended, Spence did amazing, so we decided to go to this really popular restaurant in the area. But neither of us are good with directions considering Reid is the only genius who can’t operate a GPS. So we got lost on the way there, and then couldn’t find our way back and spent the night in the car. We were going to check into a motel room, but the only one we came across had a tape outline of a body in the lobby and we’re also pretty sure the owner was gonna murder us because she kept asking Reid if he knew what it was like to be stabbed.” Maeve was laughing now. “It was really fun.”

“That sounds… fun.” Beth started. Hotch was sitting a little confused, he’d forgotten that Maeve could be a little odd sometimes. Similar to the man she chose to spend her life with. Hotch glanced at Beth who was trying her hardest to understand the odd couple who sat across from them. But for the first time all night Reid and Maeve looked happy, they were laughing.

“And then when we finally found our way back Maeve had lost the room key to the motel the rest of us were staying at.” Reid added in a teasing tone. Maeve giggled and shook her head. “So then we also slept in the car that night before the we flew home the next day. And at some point in the night a stray cat had jumped on the roof of the car,” he recalled.

“We were both so scared!” Maeve burst out laughing. “It was clawing the roof of the car but it was too dark to see. Oh my god we were like two terrified children.” She poked fun at the both of them. “But now we have a cat!”

“How did you get the cat from Wichita to Quantico?” Hotch asked, recalling the case in question. He thought he’d notice Reid bringing a kitten onto the plane with them and then sometime during the hours on the ride home.

“Well once we found out that the culprit was a cat, we both thought he was really cute.” Spencer explained. “We opened the door to give him a little bit of water and piece of a granola bar, but he instead curled up inside my computer bag and fell asleep. So I bought the bag, with the cat, onto the plane back to Quantico.”

“His name is Spooky. Because he spooked us.” Maeve grinned, the name had been her idea. “But he really took a liking to Spence’s bag, he stayed in the entire flight and then for a while after that. When we finally got him home he moved, but only to eat. I actually got Spence another bag as a gift earlier this week, but then Spooky claimed that one as well.”

“Now I have to alternate bags, using whatever one he’s not sleeping in.” Reid explained.

“I can’t believe I sat next to you for an entire flight and didn’t notice you had a cat in your bag.” Hotch was laughing at himself now, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

“Why did you think I had my hand in my bag the entire time?” Reid asked, not thinking he was being at all subtle.

“I thought you were texting Maeve from across the plane!” Hotch was laughing at himself more, making Beth laugh too. “I thought that’s what young couples do.”

“Text me?” Maeve scoffed. “Have you ever met Spencer?” She teased, playfully shoving her boyfriend’s shoulder. Beth laughed as well and began telling Maeve about all the stories Hotch had about Reid and the rest of the team.

“I have to admit his description was accurate.” Beth poked fun making Reid shake his head.

“I hope those were good things.” Spencer tried with a tiny grin, making Hotch smile as well. Reid’s face then lit up when he remembered another entertaining story of the three of them at work to share with Beth, making the woman smile at laugh a bit hearing about her boyfriend.

“I have to say, you two seem really perfect for each other.” Beth spoke up. This made Spencer give her a confused look, but Beth continued. “You both seem so in love, it’s really sweet.” She explained. This seemed to confused Reid a little more.

“We’ve been nowhere as close as you two this entire night.” He blurted out. He and Maeve were still sitting at a distance while Hotch and Beth were practically pressed together at the sides.

“Well that hardly matters. You two are so in sync. You really understand each other.” Beth explained. “No two couples are exactly the same. I mean Hotch and I could never just get a cat together, the two of us would plan out every detail then probably disagree over what kind of scratching post to get.” She joked, making Hotch laugh as well. “I thought I’d be an old lady before settling down with somebody I love. But you guys are so young and you seem to have it figured out.” She smiled fondly. Spencer and Maeve exchanged a look before returning to the conversation, a little more lively than they started out.

After the two couples parted ways at the restaurant, Maeve and Reid waved to Hotch and Beth as they drove off. The younger couple hung back for a moment, making their way to their car. “I told you it would be fun.” Maeve nudged him.

“You were the one who wanted to say I got shot so we could leave.” Spencer reminded. Maeve only nodded.

“True, but you were about to fake a car accident.” She recalled. Spencer laughed as the two of them made their way slowly through the parking lot. Spencer shoved his hands in his pockets before looking up after a moment, he swallowed hard a put his arm out, trying to remember exactly how Hotch put his arm around Beth. But something felt off when he did it, it didn’t feel right. Spencer let his hand slip away from her and cursed at himself. Why couldn’t he do this? Why can't he just be  _ normal? _

Maeve’s eyes flicked over to Reid, all to familiar with that look on his face. She knew how badly he was beating himself up right now, and she knew why. Maeve just reached her arm out and held his hand, that was okay, it was what they did. They weren’t pressed together like some couples did, and they weren’t constantly touching each other and showing that affection. And it was okay. It didn’t matter of some people would question how close they were, and it didn't matter if some people questioned the legitimacy of their relationship. Their opinion doesn't matter. Maeve and Spencer love each other, and it didn’t take much to know that. They just knew it, and felt it.


	8. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things Spencer wasn't quite ready to share with Maeve, but when you love somebody this much, you trust them with every one of your insecurities. This was a totally self-indulgent fic please don't hate me for that lol, just needed to give myself some reassurance today. I hope you enjoy! Comment and let me know what you think!

After a few months of dating each other officially, Spencer and Maeve were beyond happy. Each day they could see each other in person without calling at a payphone. And every day they learned new things about each other. But unfortunately for Reid he wished some of those things could stay a secret. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it if Maeve ever looked at him the way  _ they  _ used to look at him. Like he was wrong, or broken. So he had to put on a mask, pretend to be regular, but it was hard to keep that up all the time. Especially when he felt so safe around her, he trusted her so much. Sometimes he slipped up.

Spencer laughed when Maeve pulled him down into a deep kiss. He smiled a little and felt her soft hair, holding her gently by the arm. Maeve then pushed him back gently and gave him a deeper kiss, falling on top of him. That was too much. It was too close and something about it made Spencer feel odd and wrong. He was about to push her away, but stopped himself. This was supposed to be normal, it was what couples did, and he was supposed to be acting normal. Spencer sat up a little and tried his best to return her kiss. But something was different this time.

“Spencer, are you alright?” Maeve asked, at once pulling back and holding him gently by the arm. “You’re trembling.” She noticed.

“No I’m not.” Spencer didn’t know what else to do, so he just lied through his teeth. Maeve gave him a look, his hands were visibly shaking. She wasn’t expecting this reaction, but it didn’t shock her. Maeve loved Spencer exactly how he is.

“Hey, if you’re not okay with this that’s fine-”

“I am!” He spoke way too fast, another obvious lie. Spencer made sure to hold Maeve arms distance away, stiffly by the shoulders. “I’m definitely… fine with this.” Reid could have kicked himself for how clearly his voice and wording gave him away. He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye, petrified that she would be looking at him like  _ that. _ “But I have to go!” He jumped up and scrambled for his messenger bag. “I have to… back at the bullpen… like a paperwork thing… I’ll see you later tonight.” Spencer rambled quickly, and before Maeve could say anything else he was out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ stopped when she entered the bullpen a few hours early, so she was shocked when she saw Spencer already sitting at his desk. His head was in one hand and he looked like he was about to slump over. “Spence? What are you doing here so early?” She asked, Reid nearly jumped out of his chair when her voice startled him. He cleared his throat and nervously straightened out his sweater.

“Oh… I-I was just uhm… getting a headstart on some-”

“You’re in the same clothes as yesterday.” JJ pointed out. Spencer tried to fumble for some words to say and JJ just took a seat next to him. “You stayed here all night again, didn’t you?” She asked with the same tone she used to scold Henry. Reid looked down a little, almost shamefully and nodded. “Spence, you can’t keep doing that. It’s healthy, not to mention you have Maeve now she’d probably be worried sick about you. What work was so important?” JJ asked.

“It wasn’t… work…” He seemed to be having some trouble forming words, rubbing his hands together repetitively. JJ made a point to not look at his hands when he did this, she knew if he felt like people were staring he’d make himself stop and feel embarrassed for these things he couldn’t control and had to do to feel right. Reid got a look of guilt and fidgeted. “I was… avoiding Maeve.” He finally forced out. JJ nodded and tried to give him a compassionate look, showing she wasn't judging and wanted to understand.

“Why?” She asked. “Are you two-”

“No!” Spencer cut her off, knowing she’d ask if they were going to break up. Which was the last thing he ever wanted in his entire life. “It’s not her it’s me.” He explained. “JJ she needs… I’m supposed to…” He pressed his mouth closed. He then peered up at her with big eyes, JJ could tell he’d been crying at some point earlier. “What if she thinks I don’t like her?” He asked very quietly.

“Well hiding from her is going to give her that impression more than anything.” JJ broke the news. Reid sighed deeply and nodded, showing he knew. “Why would she think that?”

“Because I’m not…” He cut himself off for the third time.

“You keep starting these thoughts and not finishing them.” JJ explained, becoming a tad frustrated. Reid opened his mouth and said ‘I don’t…’ one more time then his mouth seemed to force itself shut. “Reid you have to talk to me!” JJ cried.

“JJ I’m  _ broken! _ ” Reid finally cried out. He then fell back and put his hand over his mouth like he was keeping himself from saying anything else. JJ stared at him for a while with wide eyes and he took his hands away from his mouth. “I’m broken and I don’t want her to think it’s because of her.” He mumbled.

“Spence… why would you think that?” JJ asked softly. Spencer kept balling his hands up and then opening them over and over.

“She… Maeve was kissing me the other night and then all the sudden I got weird about it and pulled away she said it was fine but I…” Spencer trailed off for a moment. “What if she was upset? What she thinks it’s cause…”

“You’re afraid she’ll think that you don’t find her pretty.” JJ finished his thought for him, and all Spencer could do was nod.

“And it’s insane to me because she’s the most perfect beautiful person in the world! Even when I couldn’t see her she was so beautiful but I can’t!” Spencer exclaimed. “I don’t  _ do  _ that. I don’t even like to shake hands! And just because there’s something wrong with me doesn’t mean she should have to-”

“Spencer, listen to me.” JJ used a very firm voice. “There is nothing  _ wrong  _ with you. You are not broken either. Why are you talking like this now?” She asked, feeling her heart break when she saw the look of disdain on Reid’s face. Disdain he felt only for himself.

“Cause I never thought about until now…” He admitted. Spencer was curled in on himself with his head down and his shoulders pulled in. JJ just looked at the young doctor, the way he stared at his hands, like he just did something terrible.

“Maeve loves you.” JJ just spoke. “And there is nothing wrong with you. You’re the way you are and all of us adore you. Let me ask you this,” she started “if I were to come to you and say I was asexual-- or however it is you feel,” she added, not wanting to push a label and add to his anxiety “would you say I was broken?” JJ asked.

“Of course not!” Spencer’s head shot up and he nearly yelled this at her, responding so quickly he cut her off at the last syllable. But then JJ gave him a comforting smile and Spencer’s own response got him to fall back a bit.

“See?” She asked. “You’re only saying these awful things about yourself because you’re nervous about what Maeve will think and feel embarrassed. And it’s easier to be mean to yourself. But you need to treat yourself the way you treat the people you love. Because I know you, you’re smart and sweet and fun and worthy of love. And you especially deserve to love yourself.” She explained. Reid fell quiet for a moment and covered part of his face with his hand, glancing back up at JJ.

“Please don’t tell anyone…” He mumbled. Spencer’s eye then grew a little bigger.  _ “Please.”  _ He begged. JJ nodded reassuringly.

“This is for you to share when and if you want to, or feel ready to. I won’t ever tell anybody.” She promised. Reid let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I think you should go home before the others get here, Maeve is probably worried about you.” JJ told him. Spencer only nodded and scooped up his bag, and taking a step towards the door. But he stopped then spun around on his heel, throwing his arms around JJ.

“Thank you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maeve paced the floor nervously, wringing her hands like rags. Her head shot up when she heard the door open slowly then click shut. Spencer gave her a guilty and remorseful smile. “Hey.” He waved sheepishly. Maeve leapt across the room and threw her arms around him, near tears.

“Spencer!” She seemed relieved, but then pulled back angrily. “Spencer! What the hell?! I was worried sick you didn’t answer your phone and you were gone all night! I was ready to call your team and say you were missing! But JJ texted me and said you were okay, don’t ever do that again!” She was rambling now.

“JJ texted you?” Spencer spoke up. “W-what did she say?” He all of the sudden felt nerves well up in his stomach despite JJ’s promise to keep things secret. He was having trouble trusting even the closest people to him.

“Just that you were okay.” Maeve assured, her eyes growing big. “Spence, what happened?” Maeve calmed down a bit and reached for his hand. Spencer didn’t give it to her, instead he just stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He could only apologize. “I… I’m sorry…” Spencer wanted to say more, but when he opened his mouth only more apologies came out, his voice breaking slightly. Maeve took a breath and put her arms around him.

“Spence, I didn’t mean to upset you-”

“No,” he cut her off “I should have told you I wasn’t okay with that. And I definitely shouldn’t have run away like I did.” Spencer looked back up at her with big eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He repeated.

“Spence, you don’t have to tell me things you aren’t ready to tell me.” Maeve tried.

“But when people are in a relationship like this, things like that have to be disclosed. I can’t expect you to know through osmosis, I have to tell you how I’m feeling. And so do you. That’s how relationships work.” He looked down. “It wasn’t right of me to disappear like that, and I’m sorry I worried you.” Spencer told her. Maeve took a deep breath and nodded.

“It’s okay, Spence, really.” She assured, then averted eye contact. “Why did you try and act like you were okay with it though? Spencer I don’t ever want you to feel like you need to pretend around me.” Maeve explained. She took him by the shoulder and the two sat side-by-side on the couch. Spencer closed his eyes for a moment.

“I didn’t want you to… look at me like that.” He mumbled. Maeve gave him a confused look and Spencer pressed his hands together. “I didn’t want you… I can’t have you think I’m broken too.” He said this so quietly Maeve had to lean in a tiny bit to hear, but when she did it felt like her heart was shattering. “I’ve been looked at like that so many times and it feels like  _ everyone  _ thinks I’m defective. But you… when I’m with you I feel like it’s okay to just be  _ me. _ And I didn’t want that feeling to stop.” Spencer admitted. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at her, just keeping his head down and stared at his hands. But Spencer quickly looked up when he felt himself get enveloped in a big hug.

“Spencer, you can always be you around me. Because I don’t think I could love anybody else but you.” Maeve grinned, making Spencer blush a little and look away. “And you are not broken, or defective and if I could, I would personally mame every last person who  _ ever  _ made you feel that way.” She spoke very seriously, making Spencer laugh a little at the very thought. Maeve then put her hand over his and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Spence, I love you. And nothing is going to change that.” She promised. Spencer leaned in and held her very close, closing his eyes tight and burying his face in her hair. Silently vowing to never ever lie to her ever again, he trusted her too much for that.

“I love you too… so much, Maeve. So, so much.”


	9. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it all! I hope you guys like this one ahhh I worked so hard on it! Let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!

“Maeve, hi!” Prentiss was the first to notice the young woman and gave her a hug. JJ and penelope grinned when they saw their friend, JJ was about to greet her, but Penelope quickly intersected for the next hug. Making the other blonde woman laugh and shake her head.

“Hi Maeve!” Garcia smiled. “I’ll go grab Spencer, he’s at the round table with Morgan-”

“No.” Maeve cut her off. “He can’t know I’m here yet.” She urged, looking up through the window to make sure Spencer stayed distracted. JJ gave her a sly smile and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you planning?” She asked, noticing the small grin and sparkle in Maeve’s eye.

“Okay I need your help specifically.” She started. “But you can NOT tell Spence!” Maeve began, all eyes casually drifted to Garcia. Who huffed and put her hands on her hips.

“Uh, excuse me? What is all of these glances for?” She demanded.

“Penelope, we love you, but you aren’t known for keeping private conversations private.” Prentiss gently broke the news, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Garcia scrunched her face up and crossed her arms. Maeve just tilted her head and gave her a pleading look.

“Okay! I won’t tell Spencer!” She swore, throwing her hands up in the air. “And if I feel like I can’t keep it in I’ll just give him the cold shoulder and make him think I’m really mad at him.”

“Yeah that’s not better.” Maeve tried.

“Break some eggs to make an omelette, Maeve, you want my help or no?” Penelope tried. Maeve sighed and nodded, she really did need all input on this one.

“Okay, yeah, I trust you.” Maeve laughed a little. She then double checked to make sure Spencer was still at the round table with Morgan and waved for the girls to move in closer. Garcia wrapped her arms around JJ and Prentiss to put the four of them in a tight circle, her eyes wide underneath her glasses, nearly bouncing on her heel. “I’m thinking of proposing to Spencer.” Maeve finally spoke up.

“Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD!” Penelope started jumping up and down, JJ putting hand over her mouth-- yet it did nothing to hide her huge smile. And Emily just wrapped her up in a big hug, wishing congratulations a million times over. “Yes! Maeve! Do it! Yes!” Penelope kept chanting. “Best idea! Best idea ever! Maeve I love that beautiful head of yours! AH this is so perfect!” She exclaimed. Maeve laughed and shook her head.

“Keep your voice down!” She giggled, shushing her. “I don’t want him to hear.” Maeve lowered her voice and the four women moved in close again. “I thought he didn’t want to do the whole marriage just yet, but I did some more digging.” Maeve continued. “And by digging I mean I broke into his phone and read his texts.”

“Oh my god, Maeve.” Prentiss put her face in her hand, but laughed a bit.

“I know it’s not trusting! And creepy and not what healthy relationships do, but this was for the sake of love!” Maeve tried. “I swear we trust each other and I will never do it again. Besides he really doesn't use his phone all that much. But I read a message thread he was talking with Morgan, and he said he couldn't imagine his life without me. Spencer was really clear that I was the person he wanted to spend his life with.” Maeve felt a smile fall across her face and Garcia put a hand to her chest.

“This is the best day of our collective lives.” Penelope spoke, looking up above and just nodding in agreement with the universe.

“Garcia are you crying?” JJ asked.

“Shhhh, JJ, just let me feel this moment.” Garcia held up a finger and continued to tear up ever so slightly. Maeve gave her a confused look, then broke a smile and shook her head. “What do you need us for?” She then asked.

“Well I wanted your opinion. Do you think it’s a good idea? What if he says no?” Maeve stressed. And to her surprise all three women started laughing.

“Maeve, Spence is head over heels for you.” JJ promised. “He won’t say no.” She assured, with Garcia and Emily nodding in agreement.

“He talks about you all the time, you should see his face when you call or text him.” Prentiss laughed. “One time you called him and he got up and jumped for his phone so fast that he knocked his chair over and smacked face-first into the floor.” She recalled, JJ and Garcia laughing hysterically at the memory. “It was my favorite thing to ever happen in the bullpen. His leg got stuck in the arm of his chair somehow and while he was laying face down on the floor he just weakly asked me to pass him his phone.” She admitted. Maeve couldn’t help but laugh at the story as well, just picturing it over and and over in her head was enough to start a new fit of laughter.

“Oh my gosh, Spence…” Maeve put her hand over her chest. “Was that why he came home with a black eye last month? He told me he got hit on the case.” She giggled.

“Of course he told you that.” Garcia shook her head. “But no, last month was the chair-face-smack incident.”

“So you guys think I should do it?” Maeve asked, the nods and agreements flooding in before she could even finish her sentence. “Okay, here’s what I was thinking of doing-”

“Maeve? What are you doing here?” Spencer’s voice cut through happily and all four women jumped, moving away from each other and trying (failing) to act casual. Reid hurried over to give Maeve a big hug that she returned.

“Me? Here? No I’m not.” She tried, laughing, then cursed herself when she realized Spencer had a very confused look. “I came here… not for you… I came here to… congratulate my dear friend Penelope.” Maeve blurted out. Prentiss and JJ nodded.

“Yes! We’re all so proud of our Penelope.” Emily, put her arm around her.

“Oh, wow what happened?” Spencer asked, smiling supportively. The group just froze in place with awkward smiles. “Uh… guys? What did you do, Garcia?” Reid asked again.

“She-” But JJ was cut off from her unthought out excuse when Penelope cut through.

“I won the Mary Jackson computer science genius recognition award.” Garcia piped up. The other three just went silent before nodding.

“Yes she did.” Maeve agreed. “I heard and came right down here to say congrats. The lot of us are going to get drinks after work as a girl’s night to celebrate.” She eyes her friends, who nodded. “But now… I uhm… I take my leave. I leave now… bye.” She spoke really fast, giving Spencer a really awkward kiss on the head, confusing him greatly. Then she darted out.

“Did she seem off to you guys?” Spencer asked, a little concerned as Maeve ran out, and he turned to face the three women. Emily pressed her lips together and shook her head.

“Nope.” She lied.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Definitely not, i think you’re just misreading people again.” JJ lied as well, feeling a little bad about lying about that, but knowing it was something Spencer would buy.

“Am I?” He tilted his head, buying it easily and making his way back to his desk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, tell us your plan.” JJ took a sip of her drink, Penelope nearly bouncing in her seat.

“Well I wanted to make it something special for him. He always does sweet, little things to show me how much he loves me. All the time too. Personal things, like getting me a new book by my current favorite author-- which changes so often! How he keeps up with them is beyond me. I just want it to be special and memorable.” She explained.

“Like a big public proposal with everybody there!” Garcia cried, throwing her hands up.

“Penelope, have you  _ met  _ Spencer?” JJ asked, laughing. “That would terrify the poor thing. We all know he gets really uncomfortable with big gestures.” She disclosed, Maeve nodding in agreement.

“I think I should keep it small, just the two of us.” Maeve decided, earning nods from her friends. “I just can’t think of something good enough.” She mumbled, resting her chin on her hand. “Any ideas? Something he really loves?” Maeve asked the group.

“Well Spencer loves books and sci-fi and chess and- oh my god your boyfriend is so nerdy.” JJ cut herself off. “But what he really loves is you. Maybe instead of something about him, you should do something about the two of you.”

“Maeve that would be perfect,” Emily agreed “do something to show him this is just for you and him.” She suggested, Maeve was silent for a moment before nodding and taking a sip of her drink.

“I think I have an idea.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Spence, I’m home.” Maeve called. Spencer looked up from his book and smiled at her. The apartment was always freezing and he was wrapped up in several blankets.

“Hey! How was your girl’s night?” He asked. “Penelope seemed really excited about that award. I hadn’t heard of that before, and I’ve read every biography on Mary Jackson, was this a new program since the Hidden Figures movie was such a big hit?” He asked, putting the book down. “I just finished the book,” he explained “but I didn’t see anything about it in the credits and author notes.” Spencer tilted his head, having read the book in a little under half an hour. “It’s really good! You’d like it, we should-” Spencer cut himself off when he saw Maeve’s grin “why are you smiling like that?”

“It’s not a real award, Spence.” Maeve laughed, shaking her head. “I mean it should be, Garcia would win it right away, but it’s not real.” She admitted. Spencer looked a little confused and Maeve scooted in close next to him. “Don’t you wanna know why I was acting so weird today?” She asked, Spencer was just staying quiet with a confused face.

“You  _ were  _ acting off!” He exclaimed. “JJ said I was misreading you, but I thought that was odd because I normally get you!” Spencer prided himself a little bit. “But why? W-what are you up to?” He asked a little nervous, but it was a good nervous. Like butterflies in his stomach, he knew Maeve had some nice planned. A happy secret was the only reason she’d lie to his face like that.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” Maeve gave him a gentle hug and Spencer got up, following her to the apartment balcony. “I was thinking a lot about how to do this, Spence. But then I thought me and you spent so much time  _ thinking  _ and I just wanna do what  _ feels  _ right.” Maeve started.

“W-what are you t-talking about?” If it weren’t for the giant smile and deep blush spreading across Spencer’s face, his tone would have made her think he was terrified. “What are you planning?” He asked, more butterflies welling up in his stomach. He ignored the first thought that popped into his head, that  _ couldn’t be  _ what Maeve was planning.

“Spencer, I love you.” Maeve said simply. “And there were a lot of ways to do this but think this is the best one. We got this apartment together to be  _ our  _ home. The two of us. Together. And the first night we spent here we thought it would be fun to eat on the balcony because it was such a nice night. But we both put our glasses on the rail and they fell off and shattered in the street.” Maeve remembered. Spencer just laughed a tiny bit. “And we had lost multiple boxes in the move, so those were our only cups. And the next day we went to Sears to get more cups and that was the first time you told me you loved me.” She recalled. Spencer looked at her more confused this time.

“I did?” He asked her. Spencer had alway had trouble expressing himself, he was worried Maeve would be angry because it took him so long to say “I love you”. But he did, more than anything in the entire universe.

“Yeah, in your own way. You didn’t have to say it, Spence. But I listened, and I didn’t realize that’s what you meant until later that night.” Maeve continued. “We were at the checkout and you said ‘thank you’ to me. You thanked me for doing this with you, moving in with you and starting a life together. And even if you didn’t realize, you were telling me you loved me. And I believed you. Spence, you make me feel so loved and happy and lucky and beautiful and excited and fun, I’m running out of words just thinking about it.”

“Nikhedonia?” Spencer suggested, honestly trying to help. “That’s what I feel with you. Well that and alexithymia. But that’s not a bad thing, I just love you so much that sometimes I can’t think straight.”

“Sure, nikhedonia.” Maeve just agreed, laughing lightly. “Spencer, you are all of those good words. So here, in  _ our  _ home, together… I wanna ask you something.” She took both of his hands and Spencer’s face lit up.

“No, you’re not…” He was smiling and couldn’t help laughing. Maeve nodded.

“Yeah, I am.” She assured, giggling.

“No you’re not.” Spencer just shook his head, unable to stop his smile and laughter. “You can’t be doing what I think you’re about to do.”

“I am, genius, you know that.” She shook her head.

“This isn’t real, I’m dreaming again.” He told her. Maeve just burst out in laughter.

“Can you just shut up and let me say what I’m gonna say?” She told him, Spencer pressed his mouth shut and tried really hard not to let tears fall down his smiling face, but nodded. This was all like a dream to him it was so amazing and surreal. “Spencer Reid, will you-”

“Wait!” He stopped her again. “Wait wait wait… I just… I know I’m supposed to have this eidetic memory but right now all I can focus on is you and everything feels so fuzzy I… I just need one minute like this, so I can just remember every single detail about this moment for the rest of my life.” He begged her. Maeve wiped away a single tear of joy and smiled warmly.

“Of course.” She agreed. The couple stood there, Maeve hand both his hands enveloped in hers. It felt like time was standing still, but at the same time they’ve been standing in silence for a solid two minutes. “Spence, are you-

“Just give me one more minute.” His voice was broken like he was sad, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. All of this was so much for him to process and take in, and the reaction he gave Maeve was more than anything she could have hoped for. “Okay I’m ready.” Spencer finally wiped away the tears that escaped and Maeve smiled.

“Spencer, will you-”

“Yes! Yes of course yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyes!” He cried out and threw his arms around her, spinning her in circles. Maeve laughed as loud as she could and pulled him in close, giving him a deep and holding him tight. After about a minute of kissing she pulled back.

“-marry me?” She finished her sentence and Spencer nodded casually.

“Oh yeah, definitely.”


End file.
